Cigarette Stains
by TheMockTurtle
Summary: "Eugene knew it wouldn't be long until he would be asked to be escorted out of the castle. He knew a big thank you speech was coming from the King followed by then a polite 'get out', which was fine by him. The time would soon come before he was out on the streets again—Rapunzel being out of his reach." But a different unexpected challenge presents itself that wedges the two apart.
1. By Royal Decree

**Chapter One**

** Eugene Fitzherbert, famously known as Flynn Rider, was no good. **He was bad news, trouble to every presence he graced, and everyone knew it. Everyone except Rapunzel who, bless her soul, turned the other way to every past misdeed of his. She couldn't understand why some wouldn't look past his flaws as easily as she did. The thing about Eugene was that he made it clear that old habits die hard. It didn't take long before Rapunzel found him leaning against his balcony holding a thin white paper rolled around a burning substance and inhaling it deep into his lungs through the crisp autumn night air. After asking him what exactly it was he was doing, wiggling her noise and her wide green eyes burning from the bitter scent, he told he was trying to relax. Curiously she suggested if she could try but Eugene merely chuckled shaking his head and turning his head back to stare straight ahead to the view of the kingdom. The Queen and King didn't approve much of his smoking in the castle but to Rapunzel's request and their gratitude to him, if he was going to be sticking around, then they had to adjust. They ordered the castle keepers to keep tiny crystal trays for his ashes after ground keepers complaining of the cigarette butts found in the gardens.

It's not that Eugene was a horrible person, he humored Rapunzel—the Queen would catch them in the drawing rooms during rainy days and Rapunzel would ecstatically flip pages and unroll scrolls and scrolls of all the new things she had been learning in her tutoring sessions. The smile on his face was genuine and it panged the Queen's heart to think that it was unlikely for this to continue—Eugene could not dwell in the castle forever. Eugene was still Flynn Rider; it was in his stride, in his laugh, and the simplest uncouth remarks. He was no prince and no royal.

It was the King and Queen's way of showing their gratitude for bringing their daughter back in (almost) one peace. No doubt, it also helped Rapunzel adjust by having familiarity around her as she began to mold into the place that was always hers—a royal molding suited for her since birth.

The Queen sighed deeply and turned her eyes away from, she told herself time and time again they had done more than enough for Eugene—forgiving him for all his past crimes, entering and stealing from the castle being a prominent offense. Regardless, it was clear that he wouldn't stay, he just couldn't and no doubt he had been given the biggest pardon for the biggest favor.

Eugene knew it wouldn't be long until he would be asked to be escorted out of the castle. He knew a big thank you speech was coming from the King followed by then a polite 'get out', which was fine by him. He hadn't unpacked since he arrived knowing the time would soon come before he was out on the streets again—Rapunzel being out of his reach. She had been his dream, there was no doubt that there was something stirring inside of him every time she would look up at him through her lashes, he green eyes searching his face hungrily and naïve to the reality of it all. He knew he wouldn't be able to be with her, no mattered how much it tugged at his chest the thought of him saying good-bye. Knowing Goldie, he already imagined her putting up a fight and pleading for him to stay turning from her parents to him and the worst part was that his hands would be tied. What stressed him the most was what came after the gates would close on him as he was to set forward to the village. What was he supposed to do? Sure, he saved the princess and returned her to the Kingdome—but what came after? No one would hire him, he'd still be Flynn Rider, and he wouldn't be even wanted to be associated with. His fame and glory had left as quickly as it came; he still managed to upset more than half the kingdom.

He let out a deep sigh and brought his thoughts to a close as he heard Rapunzel's skirt ruffle as she shifted position in front of the fire. She laid on her stomach now, her hands cradling her face by propped elbows, her legs were lolling in midair and she turned the page. Eugene had been staring out the window trying to avoid looking at her. Lately he had been attempting to dodge her in hopes that he would be able to pull away so maybe it wouldn't hurt so much when the exodus came, but the moment he tiny soft hands would enclose his larger calloused ones and tug him to go see what she had just found in the garden there was no denying her. Rapunzel was a princess in a completely different meaning to him—if he would offer her and do whatever she wished for, he'd oblige like a foolish subject.

Eugene would catch her subconsciously playing with the ends of her dark hair, his slender fingers trying to loop strands, maybe hoping that it had been longer than the previous few times. He frowned because he knew there was no way her hair would return to what it was, the hair she had so tenderly and tentatively taking care of—the same way maybe she know substituted her hair for him. She'd been so attentive of him if he needed or wished for anything she had been the first to ask, better than any castle maid had managed to.

"You seem thoughtful." Rapunzel's voice broke through his thoughts he had foolishly let himself get reeled into again. She hadn't turned up to look at him for long before turning the page again. He felt himself tense for a moment before easing back into the façade he'd been slowly trying to build up again.

"Not thoughtful."

"Oh?" She turns another page before closing the book completely with a small thud and lifts herself to sit upright.

"Yes." His voice is tense and he's sure she can begin to sense it, there's no use trying as much as he does around her because she knows who he is—there's no going back after what they had been through.

"Hmm…" Rapunzel hums before getting up to walk in a short stride to the couch where Eugene's heart it hammering intensely against his chest. He hopes she doesn't feel it, he prays she's naïve enough not to sense it.

In a slinking movement she manages to sit on his lap, her legs stretched along the length of the couch and her hands at his chest, keeping their distance.

"You just seemed so… pensive." She continues, those same wide eyes gleam with curiosity as they dance across his face. He knows she's searching for the answers but he won't give it up, not yet.

Eugene exhales deeply before letting his hands come up to take hers and gain release from her intoxicating touch. He can't help it and run his thumbs across the back of her hands, his tongue feels heavy and he can't find the words he wants to form.

Rapunzel's eyes continued to search him and she begins to look concern. There's no doubt she's that naïve to realize his change in personality. If he's right, he can even spot fear lingering in her deep green eyes.

"I'm just tired." He uselessly confesses and revels in his long excruciating hour of archery earlier. Rapunzel leans forward and her forehead touches against his and he can feel his heart skitter. Eugene had been attempting to avoid any intimate contact with her, keeping it as much as he could to a minimum and for the day so far he had succeeded. She had been holed up in tutoring lessons in the drawing room and he hurried off to an archery lesson the King had been so kind to invite him to.

But it was useless to try and run now, her weight light against him and he can feel her hands fold to grasp his. Her eyes fluttered closed before lifting her head slightly to kiss his forehead. He can't help it and he can't fight it any further, the reasoning in his head became foggy, the pain that he knows will be eminent in the future is forgotten as the scent from her neck engulfed his senses.

She smelled of sweet creams and meadows of flowers she enjoyed painting so much. With one impatient hand he released her tiny one and tipped her chin down so he could capture her pink lips against his. Rapunzel sighed into the kiss, the tension that seemed to have built up in her shoulders slack as she brought up her forgotten hand to the back of his neck.

Over the month Rapunzel had managed to discovery what intimacy and longing was and it had made the one sided battle harder on Eugene. She'd discovered that every time she lace her fingers the nape of his neck he'd clutch her closer in a needier haste and he did just so.

Eugene brought Rpaunzel flush against him, his mouth and her molding in perfected rhythm. He could already feel the heat radiating off her reddening cheeks, he could feel the innocence in every tiny brushing of her lips against hers.

After a moments Eugene pulled away, something much greater stirring in his chest—a deeper longing.

"Goldie, stop." It took everything in him to muster the words. His vision blurred and his mind repeating his previous phrase like an eerie lullaby. Rapunzel looked at him from heavily lidded eyes and frowned, tucking in her lower lip and chewing on it lightly.

Eugene snapped his eyes closed to wade away her endearing actions and tried to force himself to think. He realized this became a lot harder with her body so close to his. He was thinking of how bad he needed a cigarette at that moment—that would calm him down, that would help him figure things out.

Rapunzel was silent for a while before shifting down so her head laid against his chest, her tiny hands following the pattern of the pressed linen shirt the Queen had been so kind to get him fitted along with a few other articles—pity he would have to leave it behind once he was asked to leave, he had to be real since he had nowhere to put them.

The drawing room fell silent, the fire crackled and snapped every so often, and Rapunzel's soft breathing would tickle his neck every so often. Eugene knew the time was drawing close and this… this intimacy and closeness he thought he'd always share with Rapunzel would end.

Someone cleared their throat at the entrance of the dimly illuminated drawing room. The Queen stood, her hands at her front politely clasped, a small almost sad smile was toying on her face.

Just not this soon.

"Rapunzel… Eugene." She said her voice breaking the soft silence that had once fallen in the room.

Rapunzel's head turned to the direction of her mother, gingerly rising from being cradled by Eugene and smiled politely.

"Evening, mother."

"Evening, darling," The Queen's smile stretched then tipped her head to Eugene, "Evening, Eugene."

He rose and bowed politely, "Your highness." And straightened up to allow the strange unnerving sensation creep his skin, he could see it already. It was written so clearly across the Queen's features as she tried to properly conceal it. The way her brow was curving, her eyes shifted between the two of them, and then letting her smile bob from smiling to frowning.

Then it came.

"If you two will follow me to the King's study, there's something we'd like to discuss."

And in that moment the air hung thick among them. Rapunzel's eyes darted from Eugene to her mother's exiting figure. He avoided eye contact with her at all costs because if she were to detect a flicker of any of the emotions that were whizzing through Eugene's chest she would begin to pester him with questions.

The walk to the study was quiet aside from the soft patter of their feet against the marbled floors. Rapunzel's jaw would slack ever so often as if wanting to question, but would tense just as quickly knowing very well her questions were to be answered. Although, what almost sent Eugene over the edge was her small hand reaching out for his and her small smile was spreading across her delicate features.

He returned the smile with much effort before lifting her hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss to the back of it only to drop it as they reached the study.

The Queen gently pushed the gaping oak door open and stood waiting for them both to enter.

Eugene could have fled in that instance, he could have ran for the gates and not turned back, he could have done _anything_ that wouldn't be as painful as what was awaiting him at the King's study, but there he sat. The King sat on one of the posh cream cushioned sofas with their posh gold carvings. The scene set in as Rapunzel took a seat across from her now seated parents, Eugene saw it clearer than ever—he didn't belong.

With a deep and painstakingly sharp breath he set forward to sit alongside Rapunzel, but not before bowing and addressing the King. Eugene had noticed today during their archery lesson he hadn't been able to maintain eye contact, and that possibly was aiding to his subconscious of the ever so close exodus of Flynn Rider.

And there it was.

"Eugene," the King began, his hands lovingly clasped around the Queen's, "you know we'll forever be grateful for the safe return of our daughter—let me assure you there is _no_ greater treasure than family to me. And although you have grown to be a small part of our family, there is something I'm sure even you yourself have come to learn."

Eugene's hand clenched around the armrest, his knuckles growing white, the air thinning around him as he tried to concentrate and nod politely to the King. Rapunzel's shoulder's grew tense and the turning of her head became a lot more evident between Eugene and the King.

"It's not that we don't appreciate you and it's not that we don't want you but, Eugene. If … if it were up to Queen Alena and myself then there would be no formalities, but as the case is—"

"Not to be impolite, your highness or intrude, but please stop apologizing. I understand completely." Eugene gave a polite encouraging smile. The thinning atmosphere causing him to keep his eyes as far from Rapunzel's confused figure before anything drastic were to occur.

"Mother? Father? What… what's going on?" Rapunzel's tiny voice broke through the formality of Eugene and King Eduard's conversation, "Eugene?" Her voice came out strangled as she turned to eye him.

Eugene refused to make any eye contact and nodded for the King to proceed as he was nervously eyeing Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel, dear," he began fidgeting his gaze, "Eugene, although he's a great man and noble for all he has done for you, for us, the family, and no doubt Corona—he can't stay with us forever."

Rapunzel motioned to speak, her eyes growing wider by the second, and Eugene was sure that her grip was tightening on his hand.

"Now, Rapunzel," Queen Alena began with a bit more authority to her voice, "we understand, and we see, how much Eugene means to you, but … we cannot let him live in the castle—I would not be proper or just, it is clear that the castle is constituted for the inhabitance of royalty and the royal council won't be too pleased with Eugene staying past his allotted time."

Rapunzel took in a soft shaking breath, "What?" she croaked out, her voice breaking, her grip completely loosened on Eugene's hand. There were evident tears building in her wide eyes but Eugene refused to look at her, and she noticed. For nothing in the world was Eugene turning his head to look at her or acknowledge her. Frustration built up in her ad she turned back to her solemn and downcast parents.

"But!" she began hastily, "You're king and queen! Isn't there _any_ way he can stay?" It took everything in Rapunzel to not jump to her feet and pace the study.

"We're sorry, Rapunzel, the council regulates everything so it's fair to the rest of the public. This castle _is_ property of the country." King Eduard said dejectedly and turned to his Queen who nodded her agreement.

"We really are sorry, to the both of you." Queen Alena said with a defeated sigh and reached across for her daughter's now tightly clasped hands on her lap. Rapunzel shifted her hands away quickly and turned to look at Eugene who still refused to look at her.

"Of course, your highness, I can't say I wasn't expecting it and your hospitality has been more than welcoming—"

"What?" Rapunzel interrupted Eugene, her voice raising an octave, "You _knew_?"

When he didn't reply and only turned to look at his hands, Rapunzel stood with anger bubbling in her chest. Her face heating from the frustration and ever dawning reality that Eugene would no longer be able to coexist with them.

"Now, Rapunzel, Eugene has until the end of this week…" King Eduard said raising his hands to calm his daughter's outburst, "I don't think he would think us unkind to ask him to leave right after this meeting, but then Rapunzel." He took a steady breath and turned to his Queen. Regardless of the situation at hand and Eugene's mind bursting with thoughts and situations he found the sight rather comical. The King looking to his Queen for help in such a delicate situation, a man who was known for ruling and governing an entire country—seeking help in telling their daughter's boyfriend he could no longer stay in the castle.

"But then, you may not be able to be around Eugene…" Queen Alena took over after patting her husband's shoulder; she rose to meet Rapunzel's hot teary eyes.

"There's something else we need to speak to you about, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel's glance turned from her father back to her mother wondering what else they could possibly need to say to tear her down.

"What?" she spat before she could stop herself, but was guided by her mother to resume her sitting.

Eugene looked to the scene, wondering what else this meeting could entail, if there was something in his anxiety of the occurring event he might've overlooked. His hand had relaxed against the arm rest, the reality was sinking further and further until it hit the endless pit somewhere in his stomach leaving him in an ache of emptiness.

He saw Rapunzel for the first time since the scene unraveled, her tiny fists were shaking, her green eyes darting between her parents, the tinged red of her cheeks running down to her smooth neck, the same smooth neck he had indulged in so many nights in the drawing room.

"Eugene," King's Eduard's voice broke through his thoughts and he turned back to look at the royal couple, "if you don't mind… would you excuse us—there's something Rapunzel, Queen Alena, and I must discuss in private. Please, do stay until dinner tomorrow if you are in no haste to leave."

Eugene's heart lost a beat as he rose slowly and bowed before nodding slowly to his majesty. He excused himself politely, not daring to meet Rapunzel's hungry searching eyes to meet hers, to not leave her alone—to not leave.

He made his way through the barely lit corridors, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets as his boots were the only noise that resounded through the stiff autumn night. The corridor seemed never ending as his thoughts. Not only was he reveling in the previous event, of the King's words, but of Rapunzel and her helpless plea. He thought of what awaited her in that study between her parents and if she would need him. But he shrugged it off, he couldn't bring himself to care too much, not now when he had to pull away.

He found himself packing as he reached his room, his body in a mindless hum as he gathered around the things he brought with him at the beginning of the summer. Things he could call _his_ because that's all that he had left at the end of the week or… today if he chose. Eugene lifted his head from the satchel he toyed with and looked out to the balcony, he could do it. Leave now. Now, before he had to say actual goodbyes—when it would _actually _hurt. He could dash out and let those gates close behind him once and for all and take what's _his_.

Eugene plopped down on the bed, in the dark, in the chilling night air that was welcomed by the opened balcony doors.

Leave.

Before he could give it a second thought, there was a loud banging on his door. Eugene's head snapped to his door that was shoved open. Rapunzel's tiny figure stumbled in, her body shaking and her eyes searching for any sign of him. When their eyes finally met, Eugene standing already, she rushed to his side throwing her arms around him.

"I thought you left. I thought you left." She kept repeating into his shirt and her hands were scrambling to still feel any part of him.

Eugene was taken aback as he stared down at her trembling figure, her eyes slightly dampened and her cheeks reddened still.

"I'm here." He managed to say grazing her hair with his hand and reeling her in tightly with the other. He knew this was counterproductive and that he would have to start all over by pulling away but not now—not right now.

"I…" she choked out, her voice cracking from the hot tears begging to spill, "I have to tell you—I'm not supposed to but—but"

Eugene's brow furrowed and pulled her away a bit to eye her, "What, what is it?" he scanned her face for any trace of the conversation she had just had but only found her sad eyes gleaming with tears.

He frowned and his defenses fell because there was no going back now. Because he wanted her there, here, in that moment, forever in his arms. He didn't care how ridiculous he sounded or how foolish it made him feel. She felt incredible against him, even in despair and even if it was like this he could only have her—he would take it any day.

Rapunzel clenched her eyes tightly closed and spoke unbearably soft that Eugene hoped in that moment that he hadn't heard.

"What?" but he had heard very well, he had heard it cut through the thick atmosphere of the night that had followed him into the room.

"I've been arranged to be married." Rapunzel choked out louder and hid her face in her hands as her shoulders shook.

Eugene's hands fell limp and his eyes stared past her, into the darkest corner of his room mimicking his mind hurdling itself to forget and repress what he had just heard. The tight feeling in his chest he had been ignoring all night swelled and suffocated him because he could no longer look at her. The fight was lost, the last glimmer or flicker of hope was extinguished. All the hidden thoughts of sneaking into the castle for one chaste kiss, of possibly catching her eye in the town, of anything to be able to see her and feel the glee his heart was so pathetically fond of, all of them were gone. She was no longer his.

Rapunzel would no longer be his.


	2. Not So Childish Thoughts

**Chapter Two**

**A sense of possessiveness blinded Eugene's thoughts the rest of the week. **His insides burned with rage every time he would remember Rapunzel's shuddering shoulders. She filled him in on everything her parents warned her not to. They sat on his bed's edge as she went on and on and his silence intimidating her more and more. The King and Queen explained that the reason they believed she would not be able to see Eugene again is because since birth she had been arranged to be married to the prince of Charon. They spoke about the joining of the kingdoms and resulting in lower taxes, which she went on about but Eugene's mind was already fueling with anger. Though, the most blood boiling detail she shared with him, the last one to finalize the disaster that had wedged itself so thickly between him and Rapunzel was that… Prince Gilbert was set to visit at the end of the week.

At the end of the week Eugene would be gone. At the end of the week this, Prince _Gilbert_, would be here to take his place. To meet Rapunzel, grace her with his royal presence, place a kiss on her small soft hands, but he didn't want to think any further than that because he was already roaring silently with envy.

Rapunzel would stop midsentence just to check Eugene's reaction, her stomach turning with anxiety wishing he would just say or do something—a frown would even do.

Eugene made no such effort, his chest tightening further and further with every detail she explained about this Prince.

After having heard enough he rose from the bed and walked out to the balcony and leaned against the balustrade in frustration; digging his forearms hard against the concrete so that he could feel something, anything that wasn't the lingering suffocation pressing against his wounded chest.

Eugene took one deep shuddering breath and felt his nose sting, the inner corner of his eyes dampen and straightened up abruptly. This didn't help. All he was greeted was the sight of the kingdom at night, everything that he wasn't worthy of gazing upon. He was, after all, a commoner and ex wanted bandit. None of this was ever in his reach and he was a fool for thinking he could someday stick to Rapunzel's side.

No.

Now, all he saw as he stared out to the kingdom was _Prince Gilbert_ and Rapunzel's future—their kingdom. He turned on his heel and saw Rapunzel's figure leaning against the frame of the balcony door, her arms tightly wound around herself her eyes downcast on the floor. Her shoulders would jerk every so often in attempt to soothe her sobs.

Eugene sighed defeated and extended a hand to take her hand. She looked up rather surprised and followed him as he led her to the balcony banister. He threw on leg over so that he could sit on it, both legs dangling on either side of the concrete banister. He helped her sit and she extended her legs on the length of the banister, now she was pressing her back to his chest. Eugene sighed into her hair one last time before closing his eyes and delving in the moment.

"What's going to happen, Eugene?" Rapunzel's voice finally broke the silence. Eugene couldn't hit her with the truth—not right now when she was so fragile in his arms. How could he tell her, 'Well, I'm going to leave come Monday morning and your new husband will come in, romance you, you'll marry him and I'll be nothing more than a vagabond'?

So, he settled for, "I don't know, Blondie." And he opened his eyes shifting and reaching to his back pocket to collect a cigarette. He struck the match as far away from Rapunzel as he could and lit the cylinder brown stick.

Eugene took a long, bitter, crisp drag and tossed his head back against the wall gazing up at the stars. He let the smoke linger in his lungs for a good while before parting his lips slightly and letting the nicotine laced smolder tumble out of his lips.

Better.

Rapunzel shifted in his arms so she was slightly facing him, her legs now dangling on the balcony. She wrinkled her nose at the smell and looked as he cautiously maneuvered the lit cigarette away from her.

Her eyes fell towards it and he couldn't help but notice how dark and thick her lashes were. She chewed her lip hesitantly before meeting his hazel eyes.

"Could I try…?"

Eugene merely smiled and shook his head, bringing the cigarette back to his lips and exhaling away from her.

"Why not?" Rapunzel frowned.

"Because I'm not about to taint the Princess of Corona, that's why not."

Her eyes flickered to him in frustration and turned around almost fully to face him.

"Well, I'm sick of people telling me what to do. I'd like to make _one _decision for myself." She snapped.

Eugene frowned and in all honesty considered the deeper meaning of her words. She had been locked away in a tower for eighteen years hoping she'd get to live and experience life and now… here she was being coaxed into a marriage and having little to no say. That wasn't the life he had imagined for her, she needed to see and experience—not be tied down by some Prince with _needs_.

He almost shuddered at the thought but sighed and held the cigarette out to her. Rapunzel looked genuinely surprised as she eyed his expression to the smoking stick in front of her. Her slender fingers finally took hold of the cigarette and brought it up hesitantly to her lips. He watched as if every move weighed a ton—Eugene would be lying if he didn't find it mildly attractive. The moon danced on her rosy cheeks, tickled her freckled nose, and slid across her heavy eye lids.

Rapunzel held it awkwardly, between her index and thumb and took in a deep drag. Just as soon as she breathed it in she choked it out, smoke swirling out of her nose and mouth, eyes watering and burning as the smoke tickled and irritated the inside of her chest.

Eugene could not suppress a chuckle and patted her back lightly until she ceased, taking the cigarette back from her and placing in so it lolled on his lips.

"Easy now, Goldie."

She took in harsh shaking breaths as she looked up to meet his amused and concerned gaze.

"That…" Rapunzel coughed wiping her eyes, "that was _awful_. Why do you do it?" She eyed him carefully as Eugene took another drag and dusted the accumulating ashes on the burning tip.

He grinned at her and shook his head; he exhaled and the smoke rolled out of his widespread lips. Eugene put out the cigarette and flicked it down to the gardens.

"Come here." He whispered softly, so softly Rapunzel was sure that the words themselves had brushed themselves over her skin.

Eugene brought a hand behind Rapunzel's head and leaned in towards her. She followed willingly as the tickling of his breath got nearer to her lips. He always enjoyed watching the fluttering of her eyes close and the slight part in her lips as she expected him to take her. His mouth came crashing down lightly over hers and he felt her hum against his.

Rapunzel could taste the bitter smoke that lingered on his breath as he shifted his position so he could part her lips open with his. These were her favorite kisses, they awoke something deep within her— something so unknown that it scared her yet excited her to probe it further.

His tongue danced lightly against hers, almost chuckling at the taste of smoke on her tongue as it teased his back lightly. He would miss this, oh, how Eugene would miss this. Rapunzel's soft hands searching for an answer on the skin of his neck, arms, and face, wanting to know every time what this was that made her so foggy.

Eugene wanted her; he wanted her so bad it felt like a childish possession. He couldn't bring himself to the thought of Prince Gilbert's hands on her, his lips on her hands at their first meeting, the way they'd have to learn to embrace—to dance. How he wished now that he had danced with her every occasion she had proposed. The Prince would probably see her heavy lidded green eyes, framed by her lovely dark thick lashes and try to smooth talk her, romance her. Eugene felt it thicken in his chest; cloud his mind when the thought of him wanting to kiss her came to mind. Eugene knew exactly what it was to see Rapunzel and wonder for the first time what it would be like to graze his lips ever so gently against her innocent awaiting ones. He had felt so unworthy and undeserving to begin to taint such a pure flower, but he wanted her regardless and he knew Prince Gilbert would feel the same.

Except, this was Prince Gilbert's place—here against Rapunzel's novice lips. This only fueled Eugene's ferocity and fervor in the kiss—she was supposed to be _his_.

"Eugene." She broke away with a tiny whimper her hands sliding from the back of his neck to his chest, trying to form some distance for breath, "Are you okay?" Rapunzel opened her eyes to find his glazed expression.

No.

"Yes." But he wasn't okay, and he wasn't going to be okay. Not tonight, maybe not tomorrow, not the coming Monday, and that's what frightened him the most. Would he ever be okay enough to forget Rapunzel?

The remaining week panned out the same way, the King and Queen shared sad glances when they would see Rapunzel or Eugene in the corridors or at any meal. Eugene would catch them once or twice in a corridor talking in hushed hurried tones with pained concerned expressions. Rapunzel and Eugene would grow quiet around each other, mostly resulting in her burrowing her face in his chest or neck if the occasion allowed. She noticed his demeanor would grow more and more distant and quieter with each passing day. He'd stop referring to her as Goldie or Blondie. Eugene had begun to refer to her as Princess rather than even by her first name. It made her anxious for some strange reason; she felt it every time she tried to reach for his hand as they walked the gardens or lake side. The anxious feeling in her stomach would expand in a cold mass before diminishing in emptiness.

But on that Monday morning, when the rooster crowed the break of dawn, Eugene felt suffocated and Rapunzel felt hostage once more. It was clear they shared the thought as they lay awake in bed.

Let's run away.

Rapunzel's lady's maid made it rather difficult for her to get out of sight and find Eugene, anxiety growing if he had left already. Eugene merely sat on the balcony all morning contemplating as the sun was settling high in the sky, the church bells signaling it was noon, of what his life were to be. The idea of running off with Rapunzel humming in his head while half-finished cigarettes lingered at his feet.

What would they do?

Where would they live?

It was all too crazy, but every time Eugene closed his eyes and remembered the stolen moments in the corridors during her lessons or after dinner in the drawing room when she'd trace the outlines of his face with the pale pads of her fingertips, he didn't care much for how they'd survive. Then he'd remember what an old wise friend once had told him in a tavern in a neighboring kingdom.

Man does not live off of love and bread alone.

But as she came sweeping into his room, door clattering against the night stand, her face made up so her eyes were brilliantly bright, her cheeks rosier than usual and her lips pallid pink, her lady's maid's choice of an emerald green gown swishing as her bare ankles, and the proposal at the tip of her tongue.

And Eugene with his satchel packed, his face weary, and ignoring his mind that ought to find reason.

He realized, with a sweeping glance over her elegance, that any excuse in the world would be no good to take Rapunzel away. Because every time Eugene began to believe maybe there would be a chance, a sliver of hope, he'd see that Rapunzel belonged, she fit, and it worked while he—he did not.

It didn't help that his eyes flickered down to the object in her hand, glittering from the light the open balcony door welcomed. Her crown.

"Eugene…" Rapunzel began stepping cautiously towards him, stepping into the balcony, and being bathed by the afternoon sun. He could almost count all the freckles on her nose from how close she was standing to him.

"Hey Goldie…" he said softly, wishing he could avert his gaze from her. It pained him as the thought that all of this wasn't for him; it was for the expecting Prince to gaze at—not him. Eugene raised a hand to brush a few rogue strands from her face, "You look beautiful."

She took her head with a frown, "I don't want to do this, I _really_ don't. Please." Rapunzel's eyes searched his face hungrily for any reaction he had been laying awake this morning thinking the same as she had been.

"I know… I know…" Eugene shushed before taking her cheek in his hand and leaning down to touch their foreheads, "But you _have _to."

Rapunzel pulled away and fervently shook her head, "No. No, no, _no_. Eugene, come on we can _leave_ we can be together. Isn't that what you want?" She furrowed her brow and stared at him incredulously.

Eugene sighed and set his eyes downcast "Yes." There was no lying, no avoiding it from here.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Rapunzel snapped desperately stepping towards him, "Where's the Flynn Rider that would sweep us away?"

Eugene chuckled slightly despite the dark situations and smiled at her, "I wish, I could, Rapunzel." And he took her crown and looked down at it with a sad smile; a crown had been, after all, what had brought them together, "But," he turned it in his hands and she watched his movements with heavy caution, "This—this is where you belong and this is your place, who am I to take from someone who had nothing? That had never been the Flynn Rider way."

He turned his gaze up and gaze her one last encouraging smile, she opened her mouth to protest, staring at him disbelievingly, and "This is your place, Rapunzel. Not mine and I can't sweep you away from what you were born to do… Princess." And Eugene placed the crown lightly on her head and brought his hands down to frame her face with his hands. He tried to memorize exactly how beautiful the light bathed her soft young face looked bathed in the high noon, how bright and transparent almost her green eyes seemed. He knew it was hopeless but he could try.

"That's why," He said finding everything in him to continue, "You have to do this, Princess. Although, you might not want to, this is who you are—the Princess of Corona, and you are the most selfless person I have met, and" he paused, "I know your parents won't choose a horrible faith for you. You're royalty, not the girlfriend of this old thief."

Rapunzel frowned trying to make sense of his words and her eyes searched his hazel colored ones before she slumped her shoulders in defeat. Giving in one last time, regardless how wrong it was beginning to feel, Eugene took her lips between his own and felt some life come back into her. But then again, when was Eugene ever known for doing the right thing? She sighed and tugged softly as his lips before running her hands around his neck.

"Milady!" a relieved exclaim came from Eugene's doorway causing them to pull away flustered. It was Rapunzel's lady's maid, Gisele, now reddening in the face, "I'm so sorry, Princess, but the Queen has signaled the arrival of young Prince Gilbert of Charon."

The levitating feeling that had once consumed the both of them in the meager moment of euphoria came crashing down around them to the sound of reality.

Eugene would now have to say good-bye.

"Come on." He turned back to her, his whisper shaking her far more than she expected it to.

She looked scared and her hands slid to find his own in a sense of comfort, "Come with me, please… then…" Rapunzel swallowed and looked down to their laced hands, his hand brown and rough against hers, "Then we can say good-bye."

Eugene fought down the urge to protest, but the way she was squeezing his hand and her voice was shaking was making it hard to say no to her.

Their gazes met and their hearts sped in anticipation, their breathing became shallow and their grip tightened.

Rapunzel had acknowledged that this was good-bye and Eugene wasn't too sure how okay he was with that.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoa! Phew! That well, yeah, hahaha ! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, to be honest, if you guys hadn't reviewed I was already telling myself it was pointless to even continue, but then I saw your reviews and I was like "Yay! Chapter Two *type type type*!" Seriously, it makes such a huge difference :)

Thanks so much again, I'm still outlining the story but I have a pretty good idea where this is heading, so I hope you guys stay interested!

See you in Chapter Three!


End file.
